More Than Just a Cloak
by Merlin242
Summary: A 4x05 what if. In which the cloak Merlin wears at the start of the episode is Arthur's and Merlin learns just how much of a possessive prat Arthur is. One shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I don't own anything. Complete.


**AN: Hi guys- this has been partly written for a while now and so I have decided to finish and post it so let me know what you think- I love hearing from you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Arthur couldn't stop the fear that gripped him when his uncle suggested they use Merlin to draw the bandits into a trap by dressing him as a knight of Camelot.

Cold, encompassing terror rose within him at the thought of Merlin being in harms way- too far away from Arthur himself to be of any real help.

The blonde opened his mouth to shut down the idea, come up with another plan that didn't involve clumsy, bumbling manservants running away from armed bandits.

Only, Merlin beat him to it by suggesting it was a great idea.

Arthur had never hated his uncle more in that moment.

Gwaine offered up his armour to use, his spare that is, and soon the other knights were leaving the pair of them alone so Merlin could get ready.

Arthur knew his Uncle wouldn't approve (far from it) but he stepped up next to Merlin and began helping him into the chainmail, hoping the manservant wouldn't notice the tremors that ran through his fingertips.

''I'll be fine'' Merlin tried to assuage after wincing for the third time when Arthur pulled just a little too tight ''what's the worst that could happen?''

 _Death, dismemberment, torture_ Arthur thought but didn't voice any of his musings, ''you're an utter idiot _Mer_ lin'' he said instead, attempting to sound as if the air wasn't being pushed out of his lungs at thought of him hurt.

''Clotpole'' Merlin said and Arthur didn't know if he was imagining the subtle note of affection in his manservant's voice (he certainly hoped he wasn't).

Arthur ignored the insult and stepped back to take in how Merlin looked. Chainmail glittered in the warm sun and Merlin's usually pale pallor was tinted a nice rosy hue at Arthurs searching gaze.

From a completely objective point of view Merlin looked the part of a knight, but the image in front of him did certain things to Arthurs heart he wasn't willing to talk about.

 _There is something missing though_ Arthur mused, remembering the crimson cloak strapped to his back.

The blonde unclipped the fastening and swung the garment around Merlin's shoulders, securing it in place without a second thought.

Merlin looked stunned for a second, much to Arthur's amusement, before stuttering out protests ''Arthur that's your cloak, you prat. What will the others think?'' he struggled to unfasten the fabric, still spouting objections ''your uncle already hates me-.''

Arthur stayed Merlin's verbal commentary by placing a soft hand on the side of his neck ''I could care less what my Uncle thinks right now, especially after wanting to put you in danger'' he glanced around to find that they were completely and utterly alone.

He stepped closer to Merlin, angling his head so their lips met in a soft; familiar kiss. After a few moments Arthur reluctantly moved back, fingers caressing the few strands of hair at the back of Merlin's head.

''I don't care what the other's think either, you're mine and it's about time they learned that'' Arthur stated- brushing Merlin's inky black hair away from his eyes.

''I had no idea you were such a possessive prat'' Merlin rolled his eyes but the blonde could see the warmth in his gaze.

''Well clearly I have been lacking in my duties'' was his response and Merlin laughed.

Arthur smiled and stepped completely away from him, eyes lingering over his form appreciatively.

Merlin blushed but began walking back to where he knew the others were ''you're going to kill me if I damage your cloak aren't you'' he finally said and Arthur reached out a hand to bring him to a stop.

''Merlin'' he began, voice serious ''you are worth more to me than any cloak, remember that.''

Merlin's face softened slightly, but his eyes took on a mischievous twinkle as he asked ''does that mean I don't have to wash it anymore, or fix the tears?''

''Certainly not'' Arthur scoffed, bumping the younger boys shoulder playfully.

Merlin mock pouted and bumped him back, hand coming up to squeeze his shoulder affectionately ''I'll be fine dollophead- really'' he said, noticing the look in his king's eyes.

''You better be'' Arthur warned but there was no heat in his tone ''or I'll go to the afterlife and drag you back myself.''

''I'm sure you will'' Merlin teased; pressing a quick kiss to Arthur's lips and then dancing away before the king could grab him ''we better get back before they get suspicious.''

Arthur sighed, knowing he was right but hating having to act normal around Merlin again when what he really wanted to do was press his manservant against the trunk of the next tree they passed and ravish those entirely too kissable lips of his.

They maintained a normal distance away from each other as they entered the camp but the looks in both Gwaine and Leon's eyes proved they knew exactly what the pair had been doing and whose cloak Merlin was wearing.

Arthur definitely expected teasing from Gwaine later on.

His uncle eyed the cloak adorning Merlin's shoulders with distaste but otherwise did not mention anything- of that Arthur found he was very grateful as he could not be blamed for his actions if his uncle chose to insult Merlin right then.

10 minutes later it was time for the plan to be put into motion and Arthur watched Merlin walk away from him, a comforting smile gracing his lips and a quick squeeze of his hand when he passed.

An hour later when they were once again alone and Merlin still flushed with adrenaline, Arthur made good on that fantasy of his and kissed Merlin against the bark of a tree- dimly noticing the tear in his cloak next to Merlin's shoulder.

He'd meant what he said earlier- Merlin was worth more to him than any cloak and that fact would never change.

Though that didn't mean Merlin wouldn't have to mend it- as he would certainly find out when they got back to the Camelot.

A king couldn't be seen with a torn cloak after all.

* * *

 **AN: There you go. I hope you liked it and please read and review. I Love getting feedback off you guys and it is much appreciated.**


End file.
